


Imagine you're a female dragon

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dragons, Eggpreg, Fpreg, Gen, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, labor fetish, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you're a female dragon

Imagine you’re a female dragon. Winter is arriving earlier this year, and you haven’t been able to hoard enough food to safely retreat to your lair and spend the coldest months there. Despite the chilling temperatures, you decide to go out and hunt for something, hopefully a deer or a wild board.

Hours pass by and you haven’t had any luck finding food. On top of it, the weather seems to be getting worse. It’s starting to snow. Tired and defeated, you decide to make a stop in a mountainside cavern to rest. Maybe next day you will be luckier.

Wanting to put as much distance between the snowstorm raging outside and you, you tread carefully inside the cavern. It gets darker as you walk deeper, but it’s also getting cozier, which is a very welcomed change for your tired, shivering body. The place seems to be empty and safe. Plopping down on the floor, you stretch before curling into a tight ball. Soon, you are fast asleep, the tiredness taking its toll on you.

Sadly, you only manage to get a few hours of sleep before you wake up to something warm and slippery wrapping around one of your hind legs. Your eyes snap open, and you immediately lash around to identify the unknown assailant. You freeze up when you discover a huge mass of tentacles hanging from the ceiling of the cavern, dripping with some kind of slime and glowing vibrant blue, casting a soft blue hue in the interior of the cavern.

Mentally cursing your luck, you scramble to your paws and try to get away from there, but it is too late. You trip and fall on your front as the tentacles have managed to wrap around your forelegs. You desperately lash out your tail and grow threateningly, but it has no effect on the creature. More tentacles come down from the floor to wrap around your tail and neck, immobilizing you with ease.

Squirm and trash and growl is everything you can do as your head is forced up and two other tentacles join to wrap around your maw and force your jaws apart. You try to bite at them, but they take that opportunity to squirt a gush of fluids into your mouth. Before you can cough it up, the tentacles force your jaws closed once more and wrap around your snout, tilting your head up. You try to resist, but eventually you have no choice but to swallow the juices, aided by a thick tentacle wrapped around your throat, running circles downwards, as if aiding whatever has been poured down your esophagus to get to your stomach.

A few minutes pass, during which you gradually stop trashing. It’s not that your strength is leaving you. It’s simply, that you don’t have the will or the need to fight anymore. The tentacles don’t look as a dire threat anymore. In fact, their grip on you seems to be loosening. Yes, it’s becoming loose. Their vicious grip is being replaced by tender, definitely pleasant caresses along your body, down your belly… between your legs.

It’s only now that you start to notice another of the effects of whatever substance has been forced into you. You feel a pleasant warmth spreading inside your body, pooling down your belly. You feel as if in heat. Your jaw hangs open to let out a faint groan, a thin trail of drool falling from your tongue.

The tentacles, ever so attentive, travel up to your open maw, this time gently arching your neck back as another one makes its way into your mouth. This time, it isn’t happy with just pouring juices into your open maw. With undulating movements, it manages to make its way past your throat, down your esophagus. You don’t fight it. In fact, you don’t even have the gagging reflex anymore. You just purr when the tentacle starts to flex in coordinated motions that travel along its length and you feel more fluids being poured directly into your stomach, quenching the hunger you had been feeling earlier.

You moan around the tentacle as it continues to slowly feed you with its nutritive fluids. With that taken care of, only one type of hunger remains. Dropping on your chest and keeping your rear high in the air, tail curling aside, you pray that your mouth isn’t the only tight passage that the tentacles are willing to explore today.

It looks like you are starting to get lucky. Your body language immediately attracts the tentacles’ attention, and more of them descend to stroke and caress around your entrance, helping the tight muscles to relax. Soon enough, a thin tentacle has managed to worm its way inside, coating your opening with slippery juices. More tentacles gradually joined the first one, stretching you, caressing your insides and driving you wild as they continue to play with you.

They twist around themselves and start moving in and out of your passage like a single entity, making fluids splatter with each pound while the rest of their friends continue to caress your tail and belly, stroking down your neck and aiding the nutritive juices reach your stomach.

It doesn’t take you long to reach your climax, arching and moaning around the tentacle in your mouth while your insides spasm rhythmically around the intrusion, trying to milk the tentacles of their juices. You are still lost in your bliss when you feel the tentacles leaving your passage, leaving behind a gaping hole, dripping a mess of fluids.

You try to turn your neck around and whine a protest in time to see another tentacle, this one thicker and differently shaped reach towards your entrance. It doesn’t lose time getting to know you. It immediately starts pressing into your tight, warm passage. This tentacle has a bigger, thicker shape, slightly bulbous at the tip and with small ridges along its upper length. After a bit of moving in and rocking backwards, gradually reaching deeper, it finally enters you fully, making you kick your legs and emit a muffled moan. It feels so good, you are not sure you’ll be able to withstand it when it starts to…

…Ohh, it starts moving. Its ridged length caressing and massaging your from the inside. A few minutes later, you are climaxing once more, your chest heaving with quick, shallow breaths.

But it doesn’t end there. You suddenly feel as if your insides are being stretched once more. Out of the corner of your eyes, you catch a glimpse of something travelling down the length of the semi-transparent tentacle. You don’t have much time to wonder what it might be, as you suddenly feel it pressing against your opening. You try to gasp, but you can’t with the tentacle currently monopolizing your throat. Just like the one pumping fluids into your stomach, the tentacle in your passage starts filling your with eggs. They are round and soft, but each time they press against your entrance they send a pang of pleasure up your spine, and you can’t help but climax every three or four eggs. After a little while, you are too tired to climax anymore. It just feels like being in a permanent state of bliss that never ends.

It feels like hours as the tentacles pump you full. Your belly is starting to graze the ground when your legs finally give out. However, you don’t hit the cold stone floor. The myriad of tentacles hold your weight and carefully lay you on your side on a nest made of something soft and slippery, probably part of the creature as well.

Finally, the creature seems to consider that your are full enough on both ends, and after pumping one final egg inside you, it slowly pulls out, sealing your opening with something sticky that prevents the eggs and the fluids they were floating in from gushing out.

The one inside your throat slowly retreats as well, and the one around your neck that was keeping your head up gently lowers your head to the floor. Your mouth is half open, your tongue out and dripping with the addictive juices, gaze unfocused as you pant.

You feel so sated and full. The tentacles busy themselves now with caressing your bloated belly, almost fondly. They also start cleaning you, wiping away the dried up juices and lavishing you with attentions.

You let out a happy, satisfied purr and gradually drift into sleep, feeling warm and safe.

The next few days pass by slowly and peacefully. The tentacles feed you whenever you are hungry, so you don’t even feel the need to go out and hunt anymore. Two weeks later, the bulge of your belly has reduced considerably. The eggs had been feeding off the juices that surrounded them, and are almost ready to hatch now. You can feel them squirm inside you, sometimes so much that you get aroused.

The sticky substance that was added by the tentacle to seal your entrance has dried off and came off by now. Just in time, you feel something go ‘pop’ inside you. One of the eggs has hatched. Its brothers and sisters, encouraged by that first hatch, start to break the soft shells that protected them as well, and soon they are all free, emitting soft trills.

The sound of its offspring seems to stir the tentacle creature from its slumber, and a variety of slippery appendages descend to gently massage and rub your body, specially your engorged belly. That seems to stimulate the hatchlings as they start to squirm and move around your belly, massaging and pressing in every direction, rubbing your inner walls and making arousal bloom inside you.

You groan in pleasure, and soon you reach your climax, your inner walls clenching and your opening relaxing, as if ready to take a mate. Only that this time, the chance is used by the hatchlings to squirm their way out of your tight passage, gradually stretching you until there is enough room for them to escape. One by one, they slip out. It doesn’t take them long, as they seem eager to meet their mother or father, or whatever the original tentacle creature was. They are carefully picked up by the bigger tentacles, and cradled lovingly. It looks like they will be staying, at least until they are big enough to fend for themselves and crawl away in search of a new cave.

You tiredly look at the happy family, and as the effects of the appeasing substances start to wear of, you begin to worry. What will the tentacle creature do with you, now that you have served your purpose? Perhaps kill you and feed from your remains? You shiver in fear.

The creature seems to notice, and uses his tentacles to rub soothing caresses along your body. Then, he helps you get to your paws, and gently shoves you out. This makes you blink in surprise. It seemed that everything it wanted was a host for its babies, and now it is letting you go.

Throwing back a grateful look, you head out of the cave. When you reach the opening, you stop for a moment to take in the landscape. Outside, the world is covered by a layer of glittering white snow. Pure. Beautiful. But also a desert of freezing temperatures devoid of life.

Taking a step back, you reconsider your options. Perhaps giving birth to a litter of tentacle creatures wasn’t such an unfair price in exchange of a warm, safe cave and a secure supply of food. Specially when the whole experience hadn’t been that traumatic.

In fact, it had been quite enjoyable.

Making up your mind, you turn around and make your way back into the cave.

This was going to be a pleasant winter.


End file.
